A writ is a formal written order issued by a body with administrative or judicial jurisdiction, commanding the person or legal entity to whom it is addressed to provide information described in the writ. Warrants, prerogative writs and subpoenas are types of writs. Web service providers, such as social networking systems, email providers, and the like, typically maintain an array of data regarding its users. Typically, each web service provider controls access to user information based on a privacy policy. Currently, when web service providers receive a writ from a law enforcement agency, there is no automated system to assist with preparing a response. Rather, gathering the data relating to an identified user generally involves a manual process of generating several queries and collecting the information.